


爱意囚牢

by makikinei



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makikinei/pseuds/makikinei
Summary: 完全标记完结篇





	爱意囚牢

喻文波甚至算不清王柳羿躲了自己多少时日了。  
他并没有因此而产生对自己当时开口“劝告”的半分悔意，反而觉得庆幸。节外生枝的事情在愈演愈烈之前及时止息不能说是一件坏事，王柳羿也跑不出他这少将府去。帝国正在紧急战争时期，对于骁勇善战的军官都是百般优待。喻文波这府邸自然也被装饰的华丽非凡，他只把这里当作歇息的场所，而那个让他像要把这里变成家的人却自顾自在这装潢精美的迷宫里和他玩躲藏游戏。  
起先除了两位当事的，其他人对于发生了什么还并不清楚。直到少将和他的omega的僵持事态持续了大概三个礼拜，忠心的老管家才终于忍不住地去询问自己的主人究竟发生了什么。背着手逆光站在窗前的少将并没有立刻回答，良久过后，站在一旁不敢离去的老人模模糊糊地听到一句声音轻的不像是喻文波说出来的话。  
“下一批遣散omega是在什么时候？”

喻文波不能说不会想念那个omega，也不是没有趁着夜晚沉寂的时候去默念王柳羿这个名字。他自认也许终生都将独来独往，哪怕战死沙场也不会有人以爱人的身份出席丧礼。而现在，早在潜意识中被金属化的心一点点的因为一个外来人的干预温热软化，他有了致命的软肋，却也给自己穿上越来越厚的铠甲。  
今天晚上是很好的月光，被澄澈如水月光照耀着的alpha却没有半分困意，以至于叩响房门的声音再微小也传到了喻文波的耳朵里。  
躲了他那么久那么久的omega只穿了一件吊带睡袍站在外面，铺天盖地的只剩下柑橘甘甜芬芳的味道。这是一个处于发情期的omega，毋庸置疑。喻文波向后退了一步好让人进来，他的房间里铺了厚实的地毯，王柳羿赤足踩在上面要比站在冰冷的走道好些。  
“抑制剂我已经叫人放在你房间里了。”  
对于一个alpha来说，自己问心有愧的未被标记的omega趁着发情期深夜单独进入自己的房间这种行为没有其他的解释。无外乎求欢或者勾引，二者的区别只在直白还是含蓄。喻文波自认在这个时候转过头去盯着窗户看就是极大的礼貌和克制，可偏偏有人不愿意让他冷静自持。  
王柳羿的手是柔软的，没有半点汗水湿黏的感觉。他一向顺从，只这一次在握住喻文波垂放在一旁的手的时候微微用力。他眼睛里柔柔盈盈晃荡着的是和窗外一样皎洁的月光，喻文波却只听到他很小声很小声地说：“请让我留在这里。”  
做惯了孤高姿态的少将在此之前从来不知道，原来头脑中名为理智的那根紧绷弦也可以这样轻易地断掉。他全然忘记了自己开始的警告和对于对方闪躲的听之任之，脑子里久久不散的只是“让他留在这里”。  
他给过王柳羿机会的，但王柳羿偏要让他疯一回。

发情期的omega操起来尤其爽，甚至是不可与同日而语的地步。哪儿摸起来都是软的，哪儿被摸都能咿咿呀呀喘上好半天。水儿多又娇软，哭起来都不会是因为疼。  
怪不了谁，要怪也只能怪他们做的太多身体太契合。王柳羿柔软的身体早就潜移默化的接受了喻文波的征服和掠夺，人稍微动一动腰也能惹得抽泣破碎汁水横流。柑橘本来就是越熟越甜美的果实，现在更是被突然而至的情潮催的烂熟，原本平坦的胸脯也有了饱胀的感觉，好像有什么藏在里面迫不及待地想要出来。  
Omega双膝紧密贴合着床单摆出一个跪趴的姿势，臀尖被撞得粉嫩发红却还是不自觉地一次又一次抬高以便接受疼爱。他脸涨的通红，实在是羞耻。但这羞耻的姿势又的的确确能让性器深入到身体最脆弱的地方。生殖腔在这种时候几乎可以说是毫不设防，被龟头稍微蹭了蹭就抽搐着想要打开那个通往极乐的入口。  
王柳羿身前身后都被照顾得很好，喻文波也不敢用太大的力气去玩弄那已经有了些沉甸的乳肉，用手温柔的托住抓拢揉了揉就听到王柳羿无法自抑的呻吟。他两腿撑在王柳羿两腿间，很轻松的感受到对方双腿打颤止不住的想要合拢，撑着身子的手也不住颤抖，终于支持不住整个人向下落去。  
好像终于屈服于欲望和滔天爱意心甘情愿折断翅膀坠落的天使。  
Alpha一把捞住他的omega的腰，好像抱住一片要从他这棵树上飘落离去的叶子。他温柔的亲吻王柳羿的脸颊，手指安抚性的在人后颈发烫红肿的腺体上来回抚摸，随后突然而然的一口咬下，利齿刺穿那处腺体重新加固标记。喻文波腰部往下的身体也终于忠诚于自己的欲望和心愿，没有半分拖泥带水直接破开外头微微张开的软肉捅进生殖腔。  
在腺体内注入信息素是心灵上的标记，而在生殖腔内的射精则代表了建立身体间的契约，同时连带着繁衍的诺言一同许下。  
王柳羿连哭叫都忘了，只是后穴不受控的用力锁紧要把这闯入的性器留好，与此同时更多腥甜的汁水涌出来。他理当是一份美好的礼物，但紧闭的生殖腔就像一把锁把他锁住。现在喻文波打开了这把锁，也就理所应当享受这份礼物。  
喻文波操的很凶，他从来没有这么渴望过情事。前些天他一想到如果让王柳羿躲他躲到了遣散omega的时候就控制不住地急躁，连自己都不知道为了什么。现在他明白了，他不想再对王柳羿实施君子协定，他想要这个omega眼泪只为他流，生殖腔也只能他进。  
“我改变主意了，就算你一直躲着我也逃不掉。我只是想一想别人也像我这样对你就快要疯掉了。王柳羿，你是不是从一开始就想让我疯？”  
刚刚还刺穿了柑橘甜香来源的利齿现在拿捏着力道在小巧白嫩的耳垂上若有若无的啃咬，好像对待精致美好的艺术品。喻文波在床上很少直接叫王柳羿的名字，他向来有更亲昵的称呼，宝贝儿啦宝宝啦怎么听怎么肉麻。  
但宝贝儿是喻文波的床伴他的合作搭档，王柳羿是喻文波想要绑在身边分不开的人。

阴茎绞着柔软穴肉翻搅出快感，生殖腔内几乎全是媚意横生的软肉，稍稍刮蹭一下都比平常的做爱要更让人难以抵挡。王柳羿干脆话都不讲了，只是晕头晕脑一个劲儿的甜腻腻的呻吟，他只感觉轻飘飘地不真切，大脑一片空白。他头脑中只剩下在身体中作乱的性器和在自己耳边喘息伴加亲吻的alpha。  
他腿根一片泥泞，有自己身体里流出来的甜水，也有方才不自控射出来的横流的精液。白嫩的软肉被顶撞的起了层层的浪，卷走理智却带来了快感。他以前一直被禁锢在逼仄的狭小空间，但现在却从情事上获得了先前不敢想象的温暖和归属感。  
他觉得这就是爱了，哪怕逃离这一切是少年王柳羿最想要做到的事情。  
“我不走...我不想走。”  
“我说过要放你走的，”  
性器在生殖腔成结，死死卡在脆弱的腔口，直到射精之后才能分开身体是标记时暧昧而必须的的附加条件。王柳羿身体软绵绵的，却把胳膊圈在喻文波脖颈上，好像抓住了宝藏的在深海中游弋的水母，至少体态是这样的。  
“但现在要食言了。”  
王柳羿先前身体上总有消退不下去的吻痕和红艳斑驳，喻文波总是忙不迭地在一次又一次情事里补盖上新的。这一来躲了小半个月与其说是解开心结还不如说是养了养身子，攒了大半个月的淫水逮到机会便向外流淌，甚至沾湿了性器和外部的毛发。生殖腔比起后穴还要紧致湿润，如果可以这里日后会孕育一个属于喻文波和王柳羿的孩子。但现在它的作用是给身体上的永久标记施行仪式提供场地。  
放在平时王柳羿一定想逃，但也一定会被喻文波拽着拉回到怀里继续一边亲一边操。现在却乖乖的躺在身下任由摆布，好像是听话的被驯服了的小兔子。他渴望被进入被标记，也有人和他一样渴望标记。  
年轻的omega可口诱人，外加没有生育过，简直是一块少了草莓点缀的奶油蛋糕。入口是清淡的甜，吃到了内里才发现全都是甜蜜的橘子果酱。那张秀气的脸上有正在缓缓滚落的汗珠，也有本不该属于王柳羿的情色神情。  
王柳羿吐出来的舌尖是红艳艳的，胸前饱满的小浆果颜色也是粉嫩中透着烂熟的，颜色漂亮的惹人眼。天知道喻文波曾经做过多少次痛苦的挣扎，他身体从头到脚每一个细胞都在嘶吼着渴望对王柳羿的占有，偏偏他自己说过要放人自由。  
Omega感觉自己的手被alpha的手抓的发疼，可更多的还是爽。他对于眼前这个alpha的依恋可莫名占有欲快要把他自己都淹没了。他恨不得现在就完成标记，可是又贪恋这情事里少将难得的温柔。  
好像整个人都浸泡在暖融融的水里，后穴还隐隐传来酥麻的感觉，叫人忍不住的想要把腿夹紧锁住这异样的快感。王柳羿小腹一抽一抽的，性器跟着一缩一缩的吐着稀薄精水，纠缠在一起的两个人亲密又狼狈，然而却也有难以言说的满足。  
喻文波吻他，缱绻温柔，舌头交缠着交换津液，舌尖不时刮蹭着敏感脆弱的口腔内壁。龙涎香的味道冲的王柳羿晕头晕脑，只想着更多的索取和更亲密的拥抱。他平时虽然不说聪明绝顶好歹也有小心思，唯独被喻文波带上了床的时候脑袋懵懵的，娇嗲可爱。  
王柳羿知道喻文波一直对自己的胸口称得上情有独钟，这一次被含住乳尖的时候甚至能主动的挺起胸脯去迎合。他知道床上摆出什么样的姿势才能最好的显示出自己身体的线条优美流畅，也知道怎样缩紧后穴才能迅速的绞到一波精液。但他不明白自己到底为什么就会爱上这位少将，不过喻文波也不需要他明白。  
爱了就是爱了，多问为什么反而会给自己增添烦恼。  
也许这样的s级omega还会有很多，但不会再有第二个王柳羿在床上用含满了温柔泪水的眼睛去看他了，也不会有第二个王柳羿用顺从的姿态去尝试着在性事中取得一个亲吻。他对于喻文波的意义不止是一个评级高的omega，而是一个应当也正在被爱意和亲吻包围滋养的恋人。

性器破开软嫩腔肉直直一插到底，喻文波在把人吻到动情时为这一场成结标记仪式画下句号，也为他们崭新的生活写好开头的篇章。他抵在人最柔软脆弱的地方射精，标记时的alpha射精时间长，同时精液也多，足足地灌满了王柳羿窄小紧致的内腔。  
年轻的少将感受着自己的爱人脚趾蜷曲，小臂紧绷，小声抽泣着却还是想要得到一个温暖的拥抱。他从温暖湿润又泥泞的地方抽出自己的性器，带出了柔软粘腻的丝状液体和少许自己刚才射进去的白浊。  
少将的恋人以温存的姿势躺在他的alpha怀里，左手还留恋搭在自己的小腹。方才的标记如同来到新世界所必须经历的洗礼，昭示着那个曾经在集中所里无助抱住双膝辛苦学习达到了高评级却依旧辛苦度日的王柳羿终于彻底挥手告别。  
阴暗艰难的过去如同沉没在深海中的小小岛屿，和窗外的月亮一同升上闪耀光芒的事物，名为爱情。  
“给我生个小少将好不好？”  
喻文波知道也如愿听到了王柳羿说出口的他想要得到的回答。  
这是一场足够精彩的好戏，也是一场足够公平的交易。

王柳羿付出他的纯贞和身体，喻文波将自己的灵魂给予用来报答。  
难测的未来会怎样，其实根本不重要。至少现在，爱意和未来的小少将，都满满的留在了他的爱人身体里。


End file.
